Cognitive impairment is now widely considered to be a central feature of schizophrenia. The vast majority of patients with the illness demonstrate clear deficits relative to healthy controls, most often reported in, domains of controlled attention, working memory, learning and episodic memory, and reasoning/executive, functions. It is quite clear that practice- and instruction-based remediation interventions can lead to narrow, changes in cognitive performance in patients. However, much of the existing body of work relevant to, cognitive remediation in schizophrenia has been experimental, rather than clinical, with narrow aims., We seek funding (under PA-99-134) to develop a standardized computer-assisted cognitive remediation (CACR) program for schizophrenia patients. CACR addresses 'cognitive control' and certain underlying cognitive processes. The intervention features: 1) strategy training; 2) guided cognitive exercise; 3) use of selected computer learning activities; and 4) a supportive, one-on-one training model. Preliminary work has helped us identify these components and meld them into a workable, promising program. The program needs to be further standardized and piloted before it can be examined in a large clinical trial.